


Love is love

by Superlocked_25



Series: Gabriel and Castiel's Heavenly Baked Goods and Coffee [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Sabriel - Freeform, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superlocked_25/pseuds/Superlocked_25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel and Sabriel AU, where Gabriel and Cas own a bakery together. Sam takes Dean to meet his boyfriend, and Dean is surprised when he see's Castiel, his secret boyfriend, there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Cas woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring. He pounded it off and got up to get ready for the day. After a quick shower and clean clothes, he goes downstairs towards the familiar smell of coffee and baked goods.

“Hey Cassie!” Gabriel greets, as Cas walks into the bakery’s kitchen. “Coffee is ready, then I need you to start on those pies. Oh, and we need a fresh one at noon.”

“What kind?” Cas asks, sipping his coffee.

“Apple, and make sure it’s perfect.” Gabriel says. “Sam’s bringing his brother with him, and he said that he’s a pie fanatic.”

“So you’re meeting your boyfriend’s brother, for the first time, looking like that?” Cas raises an eyebrow and gestures to the old t-shirt and faded jeans that Gabriel was wearing.

Gabriel glanced at his clothes and his eyes widened. “Shit.” He looked at Cas pleadingly.

Cas chuckled. “Tight black T-shirt, open grey button up, and dark skinny jeans.” He says, before Gabriel rushes up the stairs to their apartment, leaving a laughing Cas to finish making baked goods for the day.

 

Dean pulled up to the bakery in Baby, his 1967 Chevy Impala. He got out, and was quickly followed by Sam.

“Just wait until you try Castiel’s apple pie, it’s amazing!” Sam says excitedly.

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Dean says. “I just want to meet this boyfriend of yours.”

The second they walk in the door, Gabriel spots them. “Samsquatch!” he says, walking over to Sam and giving him a quick kiss. He turns to Dean. “I’m Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe.”

“Dean.” Dean says. “Sammy here tells me you guys have the best pie, and I love pie.” He smiles.

“My younger brother Castiel makes the pies, he’s in back putting the finishing touches on one right now.” Gabriel says. “We can go wait upstairs in the apartment, Anna is watching the shop for us.” He leads them upstairs to the apartment, and they sit in the living room and chat while they wait.

 

5 minutes later, Cas walks upstairs and into the dining room. He luckily sits the pie down before turning around, because he probably would have dropped it. Sitting on the couch is the most beautiful man he has ever seen. The man had bright green eyes and his tight shirt showed that he was very muscular. When the man smiles at him, he blushed and quickly looked to Gabriel. “Pie’s ready.” He says breathlessly.

Dean walks up to him. “You must be Cas, is it ok if I call you that?”

Cas smiles at the nickname and nods.

“Well Cas, I’m Dean.” Dean says. “Sammy’s big bro.” he smiles at Cas again.

They both look at Gabriel and Sam, who are both wearing shocked expressions. “What?” Cas and Dean asks simultaneously.

“Gabe… Can I talk to real quick?” Sam asks.

“Yeah… you guys go ahead and start the pie.” Gabriel says, following Sam.

Cas goes to get plates and a pie server from the apartment kitchen.

Dean stares after him. He had never seen a man so beautiful. Cas had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, and the tight jeans and V-neck shirt showed off his figure. He couldn’t stop staring. When Cas turns around, he quickly looks away and blushes. “So… Let’s try some of this amazing pie.”

 

In the other room, Sam and Gabriel are looking at each other in disbelief. They had watched Dean check out Cas like Cas had done to Dean moments before.

“You saw all that, right?” Sam asks, still stunned.

“Yeah, those two just experienced love at first sight!” Gabriel says. “Not even we experienced that! Do you know how rare it is?!” he exclaims.

“If they haven’t gone on a date by the end of the week, we are interfering to make this happen.” Sam says.

 

Dean is on his 3rd slice of apple pie when Sam and Gabriel walk in. “This man, is the god of apple pie!” Dean moans around another bite of pie.

Cas blushes and looks at his lap. “My pies aren’t that good.” He mumbles.

“Yeah they are, they’re perfect.” Dean says, staring at Cas.

Cas stares into Dean’s eyes for a while, until Sam awkwardly clears his throat. Cas looks away from Dean’s perfect green eyes and they are both blushing.

Dean gets a text and looks at his phone.

**_Ask him out –SW_ **

He glares at Sam before texting back,

_Don’t interfere-DW_

Sam smirks at the text.

Under the table, where no one else can see, Dean and Cas have been holding hands since they were sure that Sam and Gabriel had stopped spying on them. They had met at Bobby’s shop, where Dean was a mechanic, and had exchanged numbers and a soft kiss after Dean had fixed his car.

_Want to mess with them? –DW_

**How? –CN**

_They don’t know we’re together yet and want to set us up. –DW_

**Sounds like fun ;) –CN**

_You’re coming over tonight, right? –DW_

**Of course. I can’t keep my hand off you all day ;) –CNxxx**

Dean smiles and glances at Cas, and they end up staring into each other’s eyes.

Gabriel snaps his fingers in front of them. “Earth to Cassie and Dean-o!”

They both look up at Gabriel, blushing furiously, and then look at their phones in their laps.

_Act like lovesick crushing teenagers? ;) –DW_

**Definitely -CN**


	2. Chapter 2

Luckily, Gabriel had gone to spend the night at Sam’s and told Cas that he would be late tomorrow. Dean had stayed behind, under the guise of helping with the dishes, and as soon as they were gone he wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist from behind while he finished the dishes.

“We will have to tell them eventually.” Cas sighs, leaning back into Dean’s touch.

Dean nuzzles his nose in Cas’s hair. “Yeah, but let’s have some fun with it first.” He smiles and kisses the top of Cas’s head. “What did I do to deserve loving and being loved by someone?” he asks.

“Absolutely nothing.” Cas finishes the dishes and turns around in Dean’s arms to face him. “You were just you.” He smiles. “And I fell in love with you.”

Dean leans in and kisses Cas softly. “I love you.” He whispers over Cas’s lips.

“I love you too.” Cas says, before kissing Dean again more passionately.

Dean pulls away for breath, panting. “Bedroom?”

Cas nods and grabs Dean’s hand, leading him to the bedroom.

 

The next morning, Dean wakes up early to the sound of an alarm clock. “Cas, turn that damn think off.” He groans, pulling the blankets tighter around him.

Cas turns it off and then rolls over so he’s facing Dean, kissing him softly. “Good Morning.” He says softly.

“Do you get up at this ungodly hour every day?” Dean mumbles, slowly sitting up.

“I usually get up an hour later, but Gabriel’s not here so I have no help with the baking and register.” Cas says.

“I can stay and help you if you want.” Dean says. “That is, after a shower of course.” He smiles.

“That would be wonderful.” Cas says, kissing Dean one last time before heading towards the bathroom. “Are you coming or are you going to stare at my ass while I walk?”

Dean hurries out of bed and to the bathroom.

 

Gabriel wakes up at 10:00, 6hours later then he usually does, to the smell of coffee brewing. He looks at Sam’s side of the bed and notices his absence. He gets up and goes to the kitchen.

“Morning Gabe.” Sam says, putting pancakes onto a plate. “Made breakfast.”

Gabriel smiles at the arrangement. There are pancakes with syrup, marshmallows, and powdered sugar, coffee, and strawberries with sugar. “Have I told you I love you today? Because you’re an awesome boyfriend.” He kisses Sam and then sits down at the kitchen table.

They start eating. “Hey, I was thinking that we should take Dean with us to the bakery again today. It’s his day off.” Sam says.

“Sure, we can stop by and pick him up on our way as a surprise. He and Cassie need to be together by the end of the week, or they deal with us.” Gabriel says, pointedly waving his fork around.

 

Gabriel and Sam arrive and Dean’s apartment and ring the doorbell, no answer. They try again and wait, but still receive no answer.

Sam shrugs. “Guess he’s not home.”

“Call him.” Gabriel suggests.

Sam calls Dean but just receives his voicemail. “I guess we’ll have to take him later.”

He and Gabriel get into the car and head for the bakery.

 

Back at the bakery, Dean is taking out sheets of cookies while Cas finishes some pies. “Do you want me to ice the cooled ones?” he asks Cas.

“Sure, I’m going to take these out front.” Cas picks up a tray of 5 pies and exits the kitchen.

Dean starts icing, but he runs out of blue and looks around the kitchen for some.

As Cas puts the last pie into the display, Sam and Gabriel walk in.

“Hey Cassie, wow it’s busy! Sorry for being so late,” Gabriel says.

“No trouble at all.” Cas says.

“Hey Cas! I’m out of blue, do you guys have anymore?” Dean asks, exiting the kitchen. He sees Sam and Gabriel staring at him. “Hey guys, you just get here?”

“Yeah, we stopped by your place and you weren’t there, we called too but you didn’t answer.” Sam says, confused as to why his brother is already here.

“Well, Cas was telling me last night that it’s tough to do everything with just him around. So I offered to help and I spent the night on the couch.” Dean says. He and Cas had put bedding onto the couch earlier to make sure they fell for it.

“Well, ok.” Gabriel says, glancing at Sam. “I’m going to go upstairs and change, Sam you want to come up with me?”

“Sure,” Sam says, following Gabriel. They really needed to figure out what the hell was going on.


	3. Chapter 3

Cas hands Dean the blue icing and, after making sure no one was around, a quick kiss. “There you go.”

“Thanks.” Dean smiles.

“Here, I’ll do the designs while the pies cook.” Cas says, grabbing the white icing with the styling tip.

As Dean finishes the base icing on each cookie, he puts it on Cas’s cookie sheet to be decorated.

When Sam and Gabriel come down, they find the two of them working and talking together. Their brothers looked so happy that they both smiled.

“Hey, what you guys making?” Gabriel asks, walking over to them,

“Dean’s doing the base icing and I’m decorating.” Cas says, gesturing to the two trays of cookies.

Dean puts down his icing. “Well I’m done, need help decorating Cas?”

“No, I’m almost done.” Cas says.

“Hey Dean, can I talk to you for minute?” Sam asks.

“Sure Sammy.” Dean says. “Be right back Cas, don’t start icing the next batch without me!” He follows Sam upstairs to Cas and Gabriel’s apartment.

 

As soon as their gone, Cas is aware that Gabriel is staring straight at him. “What is it Gabriel?” he sighs, laying his icing down next to the finished cookies.

“Nothing, oh wait, it’s the fact that you just stared at Dean’s ass and whole body as he walked away!” Gabriel exclaims.

“And?” Cas asks, taking the next batch of cookies from the oven to cool.

“Dude, just ask him out.” Gabriel says.

“I’m perfectly fine with what Dean and I have now.” Cas says, turning his back to Gabriel to hide his smile.

Gabriel throws his hands in the air. “Whatever, I give up!” he walks out of the kitchen.

 

“Dude, what’s going on?” Sam asks.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks, sitting on top of the bedding on the couch.

“Why haven’t you asked him out?!” Sam says frustratingly.

“Who?” Dean asks, fighting away a smirk.

“Cas!” Sam exclaims.

Dean shrugs. “I like what we have right now.”

“Which is?” Sam asks, exasperatedly.

Dean smirks. “That’s for me to know, and you to find out.” He winks and goes back downstairs, leaving a wide-eyed Sam behind him.

Dean passes Gabriel on the stairs. “Your boyfriend is frozen in place, might want to go fix him.” He says, before continuing back down the stairs. He waits until he’s heard the door open, close, and then a few seconds of silence, before making sure no one was around and sneaking up behind Cas and wrapping his arms around him, covering his eyes.

“Is that you Dean?” Cas asks, struggling to turn in Dean’s grip.

Dean presses soft kisses to Cas’s neck, smiling when a flush starts to creep up it. “Yes.” He breaths into Cas’s ear.

Cas’s breath hitches at the sensation. “D-Dean… we’re going to get caught…” Cas says quietly and shakily.

“I’ll stop if you promise to stop by Bobby’s shop tomorrow to see me.” Dean says, between kisses to Cas’s neck.

“I-I promise.” Cas says breathlessly.

Dean turns Cas around, giving him one last kiss, before stepping back. “You better be there tomorrow.” He smirks.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Gabriel realized that Cas was unusually happy. “What’s got you smiling?”

“Oh, nothing. It’s just a good Day.” Cas says. ‘And I get to see Dean at work again, and hopefully working shirtless again.’ he smiles at his thoughts.

“Whatever you say Cassie, but I will find out.” Gabriel says, jabbing a finger in Cas’s direction.

Cas rolls his eyes. “I’m going out for lunch after I make this delivery.” He closes the box containing the perfect apple pie. “Can you watch the shop alone for an hour or two?”

“Sure, just don’t make me cover the after-work rush by myself.” Gabriel says.

“I’ll be back by then.” Cas shouts over his shoulder as he walks out the back door to his car.

 

Cas parks outside the custom cars garage at Singer and Son Auto Shop and Salvage Yard. Bobby and Ash mostly worked in the main garage of the Auto Shop, doing standard mechanic work, but Dean was usually in the custom cars garage. It was by chance that he and Dean had met, because Ash had called in sick that day and Bobby was already working on two cars. He peeks through the window between Dean’s office and the garage.

Dean was bent over the engine of an old Mustang, shirtless, and was unaware of Cas’s presence.

Cas quietly crept up behind Dean. He leans as close as he can to Dean without touching him. “You look so hot like this.” He growls into Dean’s ear.

Dean tenses, but relaxes when he realizes its Cas. “Damn it angel, don’t sneak up on me like that.” He turns around and smiles at Cas.

“Pay back for yesterday.” Cas says, giving Dean a quick hello kiss. “What are you working on?”

“Owner of her wants me to make her beautiful, no restrictions.” Dean says. “I was wondering if you could sketch something for a design on the side.”

“My work isn’t that good.” Cas mumbles, blushing and looking at the ground.

“It’s awesome! I saw the sketches you showed me, and I really need to make this car perfect. It’s for Ash’s wife, Jo, and she’s like a sister to me.” Dean says.

“Jo from the Roadhouse bar?” Cas asks.

Dean nods. “You remember her?”

“She swings by the bakery sometimes and we talk.” Cas says.

“So you know what her personality is?” Dean smiles when Cas nods. “So you can sketch a design for her birthday car?”

“Sure, I should have a design by the end of the day.” Cas says. “I’ll bring it by tomorrow. Also, there is an apple pie in your office. I needed a reason to leave the bakery and stay out for lunch, so I said I was doing a delivery.”

“Well, Bobby’s making lunch right now. If it’s okay with you, I’d like to tell him about us.” Dean says. “He was a better father to me than my own.” He mumbles, looking down at his shoes.

Cas tilts Dean’s chin up and looks into his eyes. “Of course I’m fine with it. And I think I know how to torment Sam and Gabe even more.” He smiles mischievously.

“How?” Dean asks, also smiling.

“Show affection everywhere and in front of any one but them.” Cas says.

“They’ll be driven mad in less than a week!” Dean laughs. “Let’s head up to the house then.” He leads Cas along the confusing paths, which had taken him years to be able to navigate perfectly, until they reached Bobby’s house. He walks in through the kitchen door, pulling Cas with him.

“You know the rules Idjit.” Bobby throws Dean a rag without looking. “Wipe off, and did you bring the surprise guest with ya?”

Dean finishes wiping off the grease from his body, before speaking. “Bobby, I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Castiel Novak.”

Bobby turns around to look at Cas. “Nice to meet you Castiel. Bobby Singer, you can just call me Bobby.” He smiles.

“You can call me Cas, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Cas says, smiling.

“I’m glad you and Dean met, he’s been happier than I’ve ever seen him in his whole life.” Bobby smiles. “He even smiles more. That is a miracle within itself.”

“He makes me better Bobby.” Dean says, intertwining his hand with Cas’s.

“Well at least I get to meet you! I still haven’t met Sam’s boyfriend, but Sam’s busy with college so I don’t blame him.” Bobby says.

“You haven’t met Gabriel yet?” Cas says.

“No, do you know him?” Bobby asks, putting the soup into three bowls.

“Gabe is my brother.” Cas says. “I had no idea Sam was Dean’s brother until a few days ago.”

“Well wasn’t that a surprise.” Bobby chuckles.

Cas holds out the pie he’s grabbed from Dean’s office before they had walked here. “I brought pie.”

“Well good, Dean says you make the best pie he’s tasted. And he’s tasted all kinds of pie.” Bobby says, taking the pie and putting it on the table.

As they eat their soup, they talk.

“Oh, Bobby, if you see Sam and Gabriel anytime soon don’t outright say we’re together. Just say you think we are. If they ask is you knew, you can tell them the truth.” Dean says.

“What are you Idjits up to?” Bobby asks.

“They introduced us not knowing we were already together, so we acted like lovesick crushing teenagers. They fell for it! Now we’re acting like a couple in front of anyone but them, and seeing if they snap or realize we tricked them.” Dean says.

“$20 to them setting you to up on a date.” Bobby says. “And if they do, act like a couple and tell me how they react.”

Dean and Cas laugh. “Sure thing Bobby.” Dean says.

Cas looks at his watch and frowns. “I should be getting back to the bakery. Thank you so much for lunch.” He stands up.

“I’m going to tell you right now. Dean’s like a son to me. If you hurt him, I have guns and will find you.” Bobby says.

“I understand.” Cas nods. “I should be going.”

“I’ll walk you back, the salvage yard is a maze of paths.” Dean says, holding open the door for Cas. “I’ll be working on Jo’s Mustang if you need me.” He tells Bobby, before following Cas out the door.

 

Gabriel walks into the kitchen and sees Cas, with his back to him, drawing. He sneaks up behind him for a quick peek.

It’s a beautiful drawing of a skull and crossbones, but the crossbones are two red roses, and the skull’s eyes are also red roses. Written next to it is ‘ _Live Life to the Fullest Never Give Up._ ’

“What you drawing there Cassie?” Gabriel asks.

Cas quickly closes the sketchbook.

“I already saw it, just want to know why you’re drawing it.” Gabriel says.

“Dean saw my sketches yesterday and he called me today to ask if I could do a design for the side of a car he’s doing for a co-worker to give to his wife on her birthday.” Cas says.

“Well it’s totally awesome.” Gabriel says. “Hey, are you free tonight?”

“So far, why?” Cas asks.

“Sam and I are going to the Roadhouse tonight for a few drinks, you want to come?” Gabriel asks.

“Sure.” Cas says.

“Great!” Gabriel smiles and then goes to run the register. While he sits there, he texts Sam.

_ Cas is coming, is he? –GN _

**_Yeah, he doesn’t suspect anything –SW_ **

 

**Did you get invited to the Roadhouse tonight? –CN**

_Yeah, why? –DW_

**I think we owe Bobby $20 –CN**

_You got invited too? –DW_

**Yeah, Gabe said it was just him and Sam, but I knew better –CN**

_So plan ‘shock them into oblivion’ is ago? –DW_

**Yes, see you tonight. Love you. –CNxxx**

_You too –DWxxx_


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Sam arrive at the Roadhouse, and Dean can see Sam smiling smugly, happy with himself about tricking Dean. He smiles. ‘ _I can’t wait to see his face when this all happens_ ’ he thinks. He gets a text right before they go in and checks it.

** All set up, back to the door when you first walk in. Ash set up the camera too. –JH **

Dean smiles and puts his phone away. He silently goes inside and smiles when he sees Cas and Gabriel with their backs to them while they talk to Jo.

“Oh, I forgot to mention Cas is joining us.” Sam smirks.

“Great, be quiet, I’ve got an awesome idea.” Dean says.

Sam watches Dean curiously.

Dean sneaks up behind Cas and his arms around Cas, covering his eyes.

“Who is it?” Cas exclaims, squirming in Dean’s grip. “Gabe is that you? Stop it!”

Dean kisses Cas’s neck softly. “I sure hope I’m not your brother.”

Cas smiles. “Dean.”

Dean chuckles. “Ding ding ding! We have a winner!” He lets Cas out of his grip.

Cas turns to face Dean, smiling.

Dean kisses his cheek and starts to pull back.

Cas stops Dean by grabbing his jacket. “No half measures.” He pulls Dean in for a slow, passionate kiss.

When they pull apart, they look at Sam and Gabriel, who are so shocked that they’re unable to speak.

“What’s wrong with you two?” Dean asks, fighting back a laugh.

Gabriel makes a choked noise and gestures between Dean and Cas with his hands.

“You didn’t know they were a couple?” Jo asks.

Both Sam and Gabriel turn to gape at her.

“You did?!” Sam exclaims.

“They came in here on a date about a month ago.” Jo shrugs. “They were acting like a long time couple, but apparently it was their second actual date.”

“Yeah we’ve been officially together for a little over a month.” Dean says. He’s sitting behind Cas with his arms wrapped around him. “We met and first kissed a little over two months ago.”

“I’ve never been happier.” Cas says. He nods to Jo, and as she walks away he brushes his fingers against the velvet box in his pocket.

Dean also nods to Jo and, not know what Cas was doing, wonders why she was smiling so big. He shifts to make sure his inner jacket pocket isn’t pressed against Cas, because he doesn’t want him to feel the ring that is in it.

 

Jo smiles as she walks back to the kitchen. Ash, Bobby, and Ellen, are all back there watching the video feed on Ash’s laptop. “Are you recording?” She asks.

“Yeah, what am I recording again?” Ash asks.

“Proposals.” Jo says.

“Who’s proposing to who?” Ellen asks.

“Dean to Cas and also Cas to Dean.” Jo says, smiling. She picks up the pie box Cas had dropped off earlier.

“Do they know the other is proposing?” Bobby asks.

“No, that’s what makes this perfect. They both asked me to help with their completely different plans.” Jo explains. “Dean has a recording attached to the end of Cas’s favorite song, ‘Carry on Wayward Son’, and wants it all recorded. While Cas, dropped of this pie that says a message on top of it.”

“Well isn’t that sweet.” Ellen smiles. “I’m glad Dean’s happy.”

“Now it’s all about timing.” Jo says. She starts ‘Carry on Wayward Son’ on the speakers, and waits to walk back out to the bar.

 

When Dean hears ‘Carry on Wayward Son’ start playing, he gets nervous. He glances at Jo in the back and she gives him a thumbs up.

“Oh, I love this song!” Cas says, smiling at Dean.

Dean smiles back. “I’ll be right back.” He kisses Cas quickly, before walking over to Jo. “Will you distract him so that I can sneak up behind him?”

“Sure thing, I need to talk to him anyway.” Jo walks behind the bar and over to where Cas, Gabriel, and Sam, are sitting. “Any more drinks for you boys?”

“Beer for me and Samsquatch.” Gabriel says.

Jo hands them their beers, and pours a shot of strong alcohol for Cas. “Here.” She hands him the shot glass. “For the nerves.”

Cas smiles at her gratefully and downs the shot quickly. “Thanks.”

Gabriel looks at them confused. “What does she mean for the n-“ He’s cut off by a voice booming over the speakers.

“ _Attention! Attention! Thank you. Now, I don’t normally do this sort of thing, but I’ve never been in love before. That was, before I met Castiel._ ”

Cas looks to Jo, who is smiling, quizzically.

“ _Hey angel, you’re probably wondering what this is all about. I want you to know how much I love you. Do you remember when we first met? You came into the shop and I changed your tires, and while you were waiting and watching me, ‘Carry on Wayward Son’ starts playing and you started to quietly sing along. Then when I asked, you blushed and said it was your favorite._ ”

Dean puts a finger to his lips to tell everyone to be quiet as he sneaks up behind Cas.

“ _That was the moment I was sure that I was in love._ ”

Cas is crying with a small smile on his face.

Dean gets down on one knee behind Cas, holding the ring out in his hand.

“ _And if you’ll turn around, I have a question for you._ ”

Cas quickly turns around and claps a hand to his mouth when he sees Dean down on one knee.

“Cas, I know it hasn’t been that long, but it feels like forever and I have never been happier in my entire life than when I met you.” Dean says.

As he talks, Jo puts the pie on the bar behind Cas.

“I love you so much. So… Castiel Novak, will you marry me?” Dean asks, looking up at Cas hopefully.

Jo clears her throat and hands Cas the pie.

“Here’s my answer instead.” Cas says, handing the pie to Dean.

Dean’s eyes widen when he sees ‘ _Dean will you marry me?_ ’ written in icing on the pie. He looks back to Cas and sees him holding a ring.

Cas laughs. “Looks like we had the same ring preferences.”

Dean looks at the ring Cas is holding, and it is almost exactly the same except for the different engravings. He sets the pie on the bar and stands up. “So?” he holds out the ring in his hand.

“Yes.” Cas says, crying and smiling. “And you?”

“Yes, of course.” Dean says, also crying and smiling.

They slip the rings onto each other’s ring fingers, and then kiss passionately.

The Roadhouse erupts with applause and shouts of congratulations.

When they pull apart, they both turn to Jo. “Thank you.” They say simultaneously and look at each other in confusion.

Jo laughs. “You both asked for my help guys! I even added my own surprise on.” She whistles.

Ellen, Bobby, and Ash, come from the kitchen, all wearing huge smiles.

Ellen walks up and hugs them both tightly. “I’m so happy for you.” She releases them and looks at Cas. “Now Dean is like a son to me, and if you break his heart…”

Cas cuts her off. “You have guns and you will find me?”

Ellen chuckles. “Welcome to our odd and messed up family boy.” She pats his shoulder before backing away.

Sam comes up and hugs his brother, holding him tightly. “I’m so happy for you Dean.”

“Thanks Sammy.” Dean says, trying to stop the tears and failing.

Sam hugs Cas. “Thank you.” He says quietly.

“For what?” Cas asks.

“Making my brother truly happy for the first time since our Mom died.” Sam pats Cas on the back before releasing him.

Gabriel walks up and pulls Cas into a hug. “Congrats bro, looks like us Novak’s can’t resist the Winchester’s, and the other way around too.”

“I saw the ring, you should ask him.” Cas whispers into Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel pulls away, blushing, and nods. He walks over to Dean and pats his shoulder. “Keep my baby bro safe. You hurt him in any way, and I’ll make your life a living hell.”

Dean nods and smirks. “Same to you about Sammy. Except I’m good with guns and knives.”

Gabriel chuckles and walks over to Sam, who’s talking to a man in a baseball cap, to give Dean and Cas some alone time.

“Oh, Bobby. I’d like you to meet my boyfriend, Gabriel.” Sam intertwines his fingers with Gabriel’s.

“You can call me Gabe.”  Gabriel shakes Bobby’s hand with his free one. “Sam’s told me so much about you. We would have meant sooner, but Sam is almost done with college so he’s studying all the time.”

“Well, it’s great to finally meet you.” Bobby says, then turns to Sam. “And you.” He smacks the back of Sam’s head. “Call more ya Idgit! I had to learn you were in a relationship from Dean, and Cas told me his name.”

“Wait, you knew?!” Sam exclaims, eyes widening.

“Met him this afternoon, Dean brought him for lunch.” Bobby says.

Ellen walks over to Sam and Gabriel. “Sam, it’s been too long. How’s school?”

“Really good, almost done now.” Sam smiles then gestures to Gabriel. “Ellen, meet my boyfriend, Gabriel.”

“Call me Gabe.” Gabriel reaches out to shake her hand, but is pulled into a bone crushing hug.

“Good to meet you Gabe, you’re Cas’s brother right?” Ellen says, letting him go.

“Yes ma’am.” Gabriel says.

“Drop the ma’am honey. You’re dating Sam, who might as well be my own son, so your family.” Ellen smiles.

“Now, Ellen and I are going to tell you the same thing we told your brother.” Bobby says. “Sam is like a son to the both of us and if you break his heart…”

“We have guns and we will find you.” Ellen finishes.

Gabriel gulps and nods his head.

 

Dean and Cas are together in the booth, and Cas is sitting on Dean’s lap.

Cas holds out his hand, admiring his ring. It’s a gold and silver ring with the two metals braided together, and a pair of angel’s wings engraved on it.

Dean kisses Cas’s cheek. “Did I get the engraving right?”

Cas smiles and nods. “Did I get yours right?”

Dean looks at his ring, which is identical to Cas’s, except for the ’67 Impala engraved on it in meticulous detail. “It’s perfect, represents my man and my baby.” He smiles and kisses Cas.

Cas looks over at Sam, Gabriel, Ellen, and Bobby, and sees Gabriel’s eyes go wide before nodding quickly. He laughs. “Looks like Gabe just got the threat from Bobby and Ellen.”

Dean looks over and laughs when he sees Gabriel’s scared face. “Welcome to our messed up family.” He smiles.


End file.
